


Bless Her Heart

by LorraineBattaglia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda was Southern, Arguing, Friendship, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Uhura is all women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorraineBattaglia/pseuds/LorraineBattaglia
Summary: When the Prime Directive is violated due to a couple of blundering geologists, Spock finds himself dealing with an irritating personality from his past.





	Bless Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFallenCaryatid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/gifts).

> Well folks, it looks like I'm official back on my bullshit. It's been a decade and a half since I've written fanfiction so curb your expectations accordingly. This is unbetaed so curb those expectations even further. In fact, throw those expectations right out the window.
> 
> This whole fic can be blamed entirely on veranthia's hilarious tumblr post.

Spock knew that one day, despite the differences in their chosen professions, that he’d run into T’lie again. She was one of the most brilliant minds of their era, a veritable genius in the fields of anthropology and xenoartistic history. When the Federation was deliberating over how to reveal themselves to a newly emerged planet, T’lie was one of the first to look over the compiled data. Her voice ringing the loudest, her recommendations on the method of contact followed to the letter. 

But, despite all of that, Spock had hoped.

Often times in his childhood when T’lie would come over with the rest of his age cohort for an after school children’s debate, his mother would look at T’lie from the corner of her eye. Listening to the young Vulcan as she expounded and routed her opponents, determined to have the last word. Amanda would set down the lemonade and snickerdoodles before the assembled children and say to T’lie, “Well bless your heart.”

They’ve been arguing in circles now for twenty minutes. Jim has started tapping his foot, eyes shifting back and forth between them as his impatience grows. His captain is not as reckless or foolhardy as his reputation implies. He likes to think, he likes to have all the information presented to him but at this point there is no new information forthcoming and he is itching for action. Just as well, since it’s a time sensitive matter. 

“You must concede that our contact with them will be greatly smoothed if we follow the cultural guidelines set by their mythos.”

Spock resists the urge to rub at his temples and fights a smile when he sees Uhura doing it. This is the second time that T’lie has said this exact sentence and Uhura is clearly bored by it too.

“First contact has already been made. “ Clumsily, and involving some injury; the geologists are lucky they didn’t kill someone or the whole reveal would be botched beyond repair. “They have not yet completed a warp drive. They are not ready to know about the wider universe, the knowledge has already caused mass confusion amongst the population. I doubt modeling our uniforms after their ceremonial garb will alleviate any of their confusion or stave off panic.”

“They were mere months away from a functioning warp drive.”

“Debatable.”

T’lie hasn’t yet flushed with rage; she’s too controlled for that. But her eyes turn flinty as she looks him up and down. “Are you close to the time of your cycle? You are being most illogical.”

Uhura bursts into laughter. Spock would be more appalled by T’lie’s uncouth remark, or more embarrassed to have an uncontrollable facet of his biology so cruelly mocked but Uhura’s face is turning red and he feels genuine worry for her health. Tears spill down her cheeks as she braces her hands on her knees to try and breath through her braying guffaws. “I’m--“ a gasping wheeze. “I’m sorry! I’ve just never heard anyone say that to a man before!” She collapses into a heap of helpless giggles.

Jim looks less amused. He’s drawn himself up to his full height, shoulders squared as though facing down a fractious Klingon rather than a respected social scientist. “Thank you, Dr. T’lie for your recommendation, but I think we’ll be following Mr. Spock’s guidance on this matter.”

T’lie blinks rapidly, a subtle green tinting her cheeks. “Surely, you know my reputation and accomplishments. I am the foremost expert when it comes to contacting emergent cultures. The logic of my approach is irrefutable.”

“Your reputation does indeed precede you.” Somehow, the way Jim says it, it does not sound like a compliment. “You’ve presented a very logical strategy with how to deal with this mess of a situation. But logic is not all that we need.” 

T’lie looks as though someone has spit in her plomeek tea but she doesn’t say another word, head held so high her neck looks like a giraffe’s, she sweeps from the room in a rustle of robes.

Uhura hiccups. “She was sure charming.”

“Indeed.” Spock agrees.

Jim touches his communicator, setting up a standard size party to accompany them on their new diplomatic mission to reassure the planet’s jittery leadership.

“Captain, if I may ask a question?”

“Feel free, Mr. Spock.”

“Why did you decide to take my side in the debate?”

Jim gives a wry smile as Spock and Uhura follow him to the transporter room. “Don’t tell me you’re going to start arguing for both sides by yourself?”

“No,” there are times when Spock wars with his human heritage and this is one of them. His blood feels hot and close to the surface, his chest tight despite the fact that Jim’s eyes are warm and reassuringly kind upon him. “I merely wanted to make sure that the course of action you chose was based on what you thought best and not personal bias toward your crewman.”

“Friend.” Jim says lightly. “You’re my friend and while T’lie most certainly is *not*, I believe in what you had to say. These people have just gone through a great shock, their place in the universe isn’t what they thought it was and us showing up dressed as their legendary heroes wouldn’t do anything to help them form a partnership with us.” He stops and nods to the three ensigns who join them, taking their positions in the transporter. “It’d be like lying to them. And partnerships are difficult enough without lies.”

Spock feels warm from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. Jim is still smiling at him, head cocked a little to the side, eyes focused on his own with a familiar, comforting intensity as the world dissolves into sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that after the kerfuffle with the planet gets settled that Kirk and T'lie file dueling grievances against each other about the other's "unprofessionalism."


End file.
